Sailing
by Lady Timelord
Summary: Songfic. Rod Stewart Sailing. 10 and Martha but about Rose of course!


Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who, The Doctor, Rose, Martha, Rod Stewart or the song, no matter how much I'd like too. I do own my own plot bunnies though, and they produced this!

_A/N: I hope you like, just something I thought of earlier and decided to write! Reviews will make my smile lots :) The song is Sailing - Rod Stewart_

* * *

Martha was shut up in her room. She was missing her mother. They'd never got on fabulously well, but being away from her for this long, and being this far away was beginning to get to her.

The Doctor was beginning to walk past the door to her room, thinking about knocking on it to find out if she was okay. As he did he heard the opening notes of a song. He paused to listen. He waited for the lyrics to starts, and as they did he gasped. He'd heard this song before. Rose had played it to him. It was her dad's favourite song. She played it to him after they'd gone back to the day he died.

Quietly, he stood outside the door, listening.

_I am sailing, I am sailing,_

_Home again cross the sea._

_I am sailing, stormy waters,_

_To be near you, to be free._

_I am flying, I am flying,_

_Like a bird cross the sky._

_I am flying, passing high clouds,_

_To be with you, to be free._

The Doctor slid down the wall and sat on the floor. He put his head in his hands and remembered Rose. There he was, almost enjoying life again, flying around the universe with Martha not completely realising that Rose was living a boring life once more. He felt so guilty. He had never forgotten her, but he was so wrapped up in how he was feeling and saving everyone else he hadn't thought completely of the situation Rose was in. He had done at first he reasoned with himself, he tried every way imaginable to get her back, to be with her once again, but nothing had happened. It was impossible.

_Can you hear me, can you hear me_

_Through the dark night, far away,_

_I am dying, forever crying,_

_To be with you, who can say._

_Can you hear me, can you hear me,_

_Through the dark night far away._

_I am dying, forever crying,_

_To be with you, who can say._

He remembered whispering her name, and her coming to him, travelling as far as Norway, following his voice, following him, just to see him once more. He hoped she still heard his voice in her head like he did hers, telling stories, laughing and being Rose Tyler, being strong and brave. He had never stopped looking for her, not really, although in recent months, his attempts had become half hearted and shorter, as he began to realise the inevitability of their split. She could never come back, he was kidding himself, but he still didn't want to give up trying. He didn't want to give up on her. She never gave up on him, even when he was unconscious in the TARDIS when she faced the Sycorax, she never truly gave up. He didn't want to be the one who gave up first. He wished, nay he hoped that she was trying from her end, but he knew deep down she couldn't do anything from that side of the void, not without technology she didn't have. But he still hoped. As he thought this, tears began to stream from his eyes, hot and fast. His shoulders began to shake as the tears came, and quiet sobs emitted from him. She was gone. Forever.

_We are sailing, we are sailing,_

_Home again cross the sea._

_We are sailing stormy waters,_

_To be near you, to be free._

That's when he decided him and Martha were going back to Earth. Martha missed her mother, and the Doctor missed Rose, and the places he cold be closest to her were her bedroom in the TARDIS and her favourite places on Earth. He was going to mourn, going to remember, going to savour her memory in his mind forever.

_Oh lord, to be near you, to be free._

_Oh lord, to be near you, to be free,_

_Oh lord._

Martha opened the door to her room. Her eyes were slightly puffy, she'd obviously been crying, but she pulled herself together when she saw a sobbing Doctor on the floor by her door. She knelt down beside him, and put her arm around him. She didn't know what to do or say. He was meant to be the strong one, yet here he was, obviously crying over a Rod Stewart song. She pulled him into an awkward one armed hug and he cried into her shoulder.

"She's gone Martha, she's gone!"

"Don't talk like that Doctor! I'll help you get her back!"

The last notes of the song rang out and with that tears flowed from her eyes and he began to cry harder. The song had ended as had his life with Rose. They sat on the floor of the TARDIS corridor, crying, Martha trying to comfort the Doctor while he cried for Rose.


End file.
